Rich Kids and Flirting Methods
by sparkles107
Summary: Bella's rich.....she has a twin brother, Jay...she loves to flirt but she has never had a boyfriend nor kissed a guy....the cullens arrive...Edward seems to develop a crush on her...but Erik Night has an eye on Bella and may beat him to the punch....
1. Chapter 1

Today was a big day for Angela and me. We were Juniors in high school and it was the second semester, which meant it was time to nominate the queen and king. It's funny how all the guys wanted to take me to prom. I wasn't a senior yet but since it was for juniors as well, I guess I got invited. My dad, Charlie, was a lawyer so that meant he didn't live here in Forks with me. My twin brother, Jay, was a junior as well, obviously. He was a very protective brother though, he was technically older than me by five minutes, and he never gets tired of repeating that. He had taken it to being the man of the house every time our dad was out which was almost all the time. Our mom had died giving birth to us; well, to me actually, since Jay was born five minutes before me. We were rich, and I got a long with the servants. My chuffer was pretty hot, and even though I liked to drive, I let him take me to school because I liked flirting with him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a slut. I flirt a lot, yes, but I've never kissed a guy in my life. Of course the only one who knows that is Angela. I just find it fun to flirt and check out guys, but I don't go around their beds. There's been times when guys have wanted to kiss me but I know how to defend myself. Angela always tells me I'm one of a kind because I love to flirt but never give in to any guy, and I guess that makes me popular at Forks High School.

I walked to Mathew, my chuffer, and winked at him. He was so sexy, I mean I don't know how he maintained his body that muscular if all he did was drive. He smiled at me and opened the door for me.

"Where am I taking you Ms Swan?" he asked with his deep hot voice.

"To school please," I didn't have to wait for Jay, since he had his own car and drove himself to school, he didn't really like Mathew much.

"Yes, ma'am." The ride was pretty short since school was close. Mathew opened the door for me when we got there.

"Thank you Mathew," I said as I touched his cheek. He bit his lip but stayed still. I smiled then looked around the parking lot. Jay was already here, when did he get out of the house? He was standing next to his blue porche when he saw me he smiled and walked towards me.

"I don't know why you keep him around," he said and I knew who he was talking about because he was staring at my car as Mathew drove out of the parking lot.

"He's a good person, and he needs the job. Don't be mean, besides, he's hot." Jay shook his head laughing at my comment.

"You'll never change," as he said that he put his arm on my shoulders, he looked around school as we walked through the gate and I heard him sigh. I followed his gaze, curious. Of course, he was staring at Angela.

"Why don't you ask her out already?" he turned to look at me startled by my comment. "I know you like her, who do you think you're kidding?" he was about to argue but he closed his mouth and smiled. "You've liked her since freshman year, she's nice and very pretty and smart, you're handsome, though, popular, rich, intelligent, nice, and you're the captain of the football team. Half the girls in this school would love to go out with you, her included," he looked at me amused.

"You just say that 'cause I'm your favourite brother," he said laughing. I smacked him playfully on the head.

"You're my only brother dumb butt," I smiled then I looked at him with a serious face. "What are you afraid of?" but by that time, we were already by Angela's side and he pretended not to hear me. He hugged me and smiled.

"I have to go, see you later. Stop flirting so much Bella. Bye Angela" he ran to his friends, and I couldn't help myself. They were looking at us so I smiled attentively.

Everyone knew me of course, you would say that if I' am a popular rich flirty girl, than I' am a trouble maker but I'm not. I' am actually a straight 'A' student and I got along with all the teachers even with the principal. Mike winked at me but Jay saw him and he smacked him in the head.. I smiled and turned to walk where Angela stood waiting for me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, I called you at 6:00 am today and you were still sleeping." She said laughing. I groaned.

"You know I'm a very lazy person, I wake up at seven thirty and with difficulties."

"Well, your twin doesn't seem to have so many difficulties with waking up," she said, I saw a glint in her eye when she talked about Jay.

"Shut up, being twins doesn't make us perfectly the same."

"Anyways, changing the conversation, guess what?" It surprised me, Angela wasn't really a gossiper. It must be something very interesting.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Forks High School just acquired five more students," well that wasn't really gossip, and it was interesting.

"Today?" she nodded.

"Two girls and three guys, in those five people there's two couples, which leaves only a single guy." Now she was gossiping.

"And?"

"That, that guy is pretty hot, and he's already--" At that moment the bell rang.

"See you at lunch Ang!" I didn't want to be late to class. When I walked in I greeted Mr Philips and took my seat. This was the class I had without Mike, Tyler, or any of those crazy guys. The class started filling and people greeted me as they took their seats. Then I heard the gossip about the new kids.

"It's too bad the other two are taken but the one left single is not bad at all. And I heard he's a great kisser." It was Samantha.

"He's not, I would know" well that was Lauren, of course she would know. Who was this kid? It was his first day and it had barely started and he had already kissed the sluts of the school. At that moment a short pixie looking girl walked in the class. She went to talk to Mr Philips, he sent her to the seat that was next to mine. When she sat down she turned to look at me and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen" she was so nice, just like Angela that I had to smile back.

"I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella,"

"Nice to meet you, Bella. As you must know I'm new here and I feel kind of weird."

"Don't worry about it, everyone here is pretty nice and welcoming, just watch out for Lauren and Jessica they will eat you alive,"

"I want to see them try," she sounded so funny saying that with attitude. It was weird to imagine her being so little with those two crazy fitches.

"Is this teacher bossy?" she asked out of no where.

"No, if you don't talk when he's talking you'll be fine," she smiled at me. Then she looked at me in a thoughtful way. She didn't talk after that and neither did I. Soon the bell rang and I said bye to Alice and went to my French class. Nothing new I there. Same with my Trigonometry class. It was time for lunch and I met Angela at the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella,"

"What's up with you?" I was at the edge of laughing at her expression.

"You don't know how scary my Spanish class was,"

"Why was it scary?"

"You know those new kids?" I nodded. "Well, that big muscular bear looking one, Emmett, was in my Spanish class and he sat next to me and he looked so scary that I almost peed on my pants, no joke. Then he talked to me and you wouldn't believe it,"

"What?"

"I had a bag of cookies I was planning to give to the little kids after school, you know, those kids that are always messing around outside the parking lot. Well, I was sitting on my chair doing my work when suddenly he started sniffing my backpack" she started laughing.

"Who, Emmett?"

"Yes, and then like if wasn't weird enough, he looked up at me and smiled, then he asked 'You don't happen to have chocolate chip cookies in your backpack do you?' I didn't know what to do, so I ended up giving him the cookies, I mean, all he did the whole period was say how hungry he was and ask when was lunch," it was so funny I had to join her laughing. We were getting our food, I was by the fruits and I wanted an apple, but when I reached out to get it my hand collided with another hand. I looked up to see who it was and I smiled.

"You must be Bella," he said with a grin. He was really handsome just like all the girls around school said.

"Yes, and well you are not Emmett so that only leaves Jasper and Edward, from what I heard Jasper is a blond so you must be Edward" I said with a warm smile. He still hadn't taken his hand away from mine and I looked down at them.

"Yes, I'm Edward" he said chuckling. I took my hand away from his.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I hope you are feeling welcomed," I smiled at him one more time and walked towards the vegetables. I was making myself a salad when Edward walked to me again.

"You're brother talks a lot about you," he whispered in my ear. I moved away from him.

"I heard about that," I said nicely. I went back to making my salad. I didn't want to have anything to do with a guy like him. I could tell right away he was a player. I mean, I don't usually judge a book by its cover but it was his first day here and he had already kissed Lauren _and_ Jessica. As I reached out for another carrot he grabbed my hand. He was really starting to annoy me.

"I guess we have the same taste in food," I took my hand away from his.

"I guess so," I said as politely and nicely as I could then walked to where Angela was sitting. When I sat down I smiled at Angela and saw that her mouth was open and she was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"It's the first time you reject a guy's flirting and it's the first time you don't flirt back." She said astonished.

"That's because all the guys I flirt with are decent enough not to kiss two sluts on their first day of school." I explained calmly as I ate my salad.

"He's vey attractive though"

"Yes he is Angela, but he's a player and I don't flirt with players if I can help it." She smiled. Then someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" I started laughing.

"Jay, you scared me," he dropped his hands from my eyes to my shoulders.

"Well, last time I checked I wasn't that ugly." Angela laughed with me, I loved my brother. "I heard what you were saying, who were you talking about?" he said out of no where.

"Edward Cullen," Angela said. I was about to throw her with my apple, she always told Jay everything.

"Take it easy on him; he isn't a player, sis. He's a pretty decent guy; it isn't his fault that some girls around here are so…free with their actions. I know what you heard, we've all heard the same, word travels, but he didn't kiss Jessica or Lauren. They kissed him, assault him actually. First impressions don't always go well…." he said laughing. I looked over at where he was sitting, not knowing if Jay was right or not. I looked away and went back to eating, Jay stole one of my carrots and I slapped his hand playfully, he smiled like a kid caught doing something bad.

"Bella!" I heard someone call me from across the room. I turned to see Alice walking towards me.

"Hey Alice," I said sweetly. She came and kissed both of my cheeks, then she kissed Angela's and she smiled at Jay.

"I saw you already met my brother Edward," she looked at me thoughtfully like she had looked at me in English.

"Yeah, I already had the pleasure" I said with a fake smile. Angela looked at me and laughed.

"I need to go to the library and type something, I'll see you later Bella," as soon as she stood up Jay did too.

"Do you mind if I go with you? I need to ask you something," I saw Angela blush but she nodded. They walked out of the cafeteria, she was staring at the floor and he was staring straight forward. I had to smile at that sight, they made quite a pair.

"So how about you meet the rest of my family?" Said Alice. I looked back at her.

"Sure, that would be nice." I said. We stood up and walked towards her table.

"You guys, this is Bella" she announced. The big muscular one stood up and walked to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Emmett" he was so warm and comfy. I hugged him back.

"Nice to meet you too," I said between laughter.

"Alright Emmett, let go of poor Bella, you'll kill her," said a female voice. He let go but his face still contained a huge smile.

"I'm Rosalie," said the girl who had taken the adorable bear off me. She was beautiful, her hair was blond and she looked like a model.

"Hey," she seemed nice; she was smiling at me so I smiled back. The blond guy next to her stood up and shook my hand.

"I'm Jasper, nice to meet you Bella" I gave him a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you Jasper,"

"And you've met Edward, so that's all my family," said Alice. At the mention of Edward, Emmett burst out laughing, Jasper chuckled, and Rose smiled trying not to laugh. I raised my eyebrows. Edward didn't say anything he just turned away, and he looked a little irritated.

"You want to sit with us Bella?" Asked Alice.

"Umm…sure, I guess" I sat down next to Alice and to my luck, next to Edward. He looked a little embarrassed. Alice started babbling about how she wanted to go shopping and she asked me to go, since I love shopping I couldn't deny and Rosalie said she was going too. Alice said we should go on the weekend, and then we should have a sleep over.

"You think you can go to our house? We would have lots of fun, we'll watch movies eat popcorn I'll do your nails—" I had to interrupt her there.

"I don't…I might look really girly, but I actually don't like doing my nails or all that. We're going to go to sleep anyway, so what's the point?" Alice didn't argue with me, she just stared. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward raise his eyebrows in surprise. Alice said it was fine that we could just watch movies then. I felt my phone vibrate and I checked it. It was Angela; apparently, she had something important to tell me. I wonder….

"I need to go meet Angela at the library; she needs to talk to me." I told Alice, she nodded. "It was nice meeting you guys, I guess I'll see you around," I gave them a warm smile and then walked away from their table, wondering why Edward had looked surprised. On my way out of the cafeteria I tripped and ran into Erik Night, the captain of the football team. He was looking dazzling with his black hair, and those sky blue eyes, and that muscular body that I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I was in his arms.

"Be careful there Bells, we wouldn't want you to get hurt," he said smiling. I bit my lip and stepped out of his embrace.

"Thanks," I said a little embarrassed that he had caught me tripping. He chuckled.

"No problem, umm…are you doing anything after school?" I had gone out in a date with almost every guy in this school, and he wasn't one of them.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Would you like to go take a walk at the park with me?" he was very sweet, I mean, I expected for him to invite me to the movies or to a party.

"Sure thing, meet me outside Mr Blackwelder's room?" when he heard my acceptance his face brightened, he looked like a little kid with a new toy.

"I'll see you there," he said. I gave him one last smile and then I walked out of the cafeteria. I need to go to the nomination table and nominate someone…

**EPOV**

Today would be a very interesting day. After I had my schedule I walked around the school to see where my classes were located. As I stepped out of the English building I met a very attractive girl.

"Hey, I'm Jessica. You must be one of the new kids," she said while she bit her lip. That didn't look very attractive though. She did have a nice body, but her face killed her. She used too much make up.

"Yeah, I'm Edward" I smiled at her.

"Well Eddy, do you have a girlfriend?" I could tell she was trying to be seductive but she sure wasn't seducing me.

"Umm, my name is Edward not Eddy and no I don't have a girlfriend yet," why did I have to say the last part?

"Well, now you do," as she said this she practically threw herself at me. She kissed me passionately, but to be honest I didn't quite like it. I pulled away gently.

"Don't get me wrong, you're very hot and all but you're not my type." With that I walked away from her. It's not that I didn't like Jessica at all, it's just she was way too easy. She didn't respect herself. I walked to the science building to see where my class was. There was this pretty girl standing right outside when she saw me she winked at me. When she started walking towards me I noticed she wasn't really that pretty.

"Hey there hottie, need help finding your classes?"

"I'm doing fine actually, thank for asking though," I tried to walk away from her but she catch up to me, she turned me and kissed me. Just like that. I was beginning to feel a little annoyed at the girls in this school. I pushed her away trying to be gentle.

"I would very much appreciate it if you didn't do that again," she seemed surprised but she didn't say anything so I walked away. What was wrong with the girls in this school? Seriously. The bell finally rang and I walked to my US history class. Almost every girl in there winked at me, bit her lip, showed her legs, or leaned down on me. I tried to go through all the class ignoring the insinuations, its not that I didn't like them, I' am a man, but if they didn't respect themselves how did they expect other to respect them?

Same thing happened in my English class. In my Spanish class I met a really nice guy, his name was Jay. Apparently he was the football team captain and a very popular guy in Forks High School. We talked the whole period and mentioned his sister a lot. Her name is Bella, and for what he was saying she was beautiful. He also said she loved to flirt. He said she was a junior as well, I wonder how that could be, they were both juniors and they were siblings, were they twins? I didn't have time to ask him because the bell rang and we went to lunch. I was supposed to meet Emmett and the rest somewhere in the cafeteria.

I walked in the cafeteria and straight to get food, I was starving. I walked to the fruit section to get an apple but when I reached for it my hand met a soft hand and I looked up. I saw a gorgeous girl by the fruit section. She was wearing a pink turtle neck shirt that hugged her perfect curves and some jean shorts that showed her perfect legs. She was a brunette and her wavy hair hanged lightly on the middle of her back. She was just amazing. It must be the famous Bella, Jay's sister. From what I heard, all the guys were after her. The rumour was that she had never had a boyfriend nor ever kissed a guy, she was rich and intelligent.

"You must be Bella," I said grinning.

"Yes, and well you are not Emmett so that only leaves Jasper and Edward, from what I heard Jasper is a blond so you must be Edward" She gave me a warm smile and it dazzled me for a moment. I didn't want to take my hand from hers and she looked down at them.

"Yes, I'm Edward" She took her hand away from mine and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I hope you are feeling welcomed," She was nice too, besides all that long list of perfection. She didn't really seem like a big flirt to me, she wasn't flirting she just smiled and walked away from me and towards the vegetables. I couldn't let her go just like that so I walked towards her yet again.

"You're brother talks a lot about you," I didn't mean to whisper it in her ear, it just happened and it cause her to move away from me.

"I heard about that," She said nicely then went back to making her salad. I tried to let it go, and leave her alone, so I reached for a carrot but again, her hand caught mine and I saw her make an annoyed face.

"I guess we have the same taste in food," I said trying to make a joke about it, but all she did was take her hand away from mine.

"I guess so," She said trying to be polite but I could tell she was frustrated. She walked to a table were another girl was sitting. I guess she really wasn't easy. I would get her, I always do. I walked to the table and sat down still thinking of Bella.

"Someone got rejected," I heard Emmett tease. I looked away trying to ignore him. Alice glared at him.

"I'm going to invite a friend to sit with us, I need you all to be nice with her, she's very nice and easy to get along with. She will soon be one of my bests friends so please be nice," Without another word she left and I saw her walk to Bella's table. I noticed that Jay was sitting with them, they seemed to be enjoying themselves, they were laughing. She talked to her and I saw Bella making a face at something then Angela laughed and left with Jay. After a moment Alice brought Bella to our table.

"You guys, this is Bella" Alice announced when they reached the table. Emmett stood up and gave her a bear hug like only he can. She looked delighted at his hug.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Emmett" when he spoke Bella hugged him back and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," she said laughing; I could tell she liked Emmett and he liked her because she was making my life difficult.

"Alright Emmett, let go of poor Bella, you'll kill her," Rosalie said and Emmett let go of Bella but he kept smiling.

"I'm Rosalie," Rose smiled at Bella.

"Hey," Bella smiled back at Rose.

"I'm Jasper, nice to meet you Bella" she gave him the smile she had given me before I started flirting with her.

"Nice to meet you Jasper,"

"And you've met Edward, so that's all my family," said Alice. Emmett burst out laughing, Jasper chuckled, and Rose smiled trying not to laugh. They would see, I will get to her and I will be laughing at them.

"You want to sit with us Bella?" Asked Alice. She was beginning to scare me, she looked at Bella as if she was her sister and she had to protect her.

"Umm…sure, I guess" Bella sat down in between me and Alice. I was embarrassed; I mean she probably thought I was a player or something. Alice threw herself in a conversation about shopping so I stopped listening. I was thinking about what I could do to change Bella's impression of me when I heard Alice say something to Bella that caught my attention.

"You think you can go to our house? We would have lots of fun, we'll watch movies eat popcorn I'll do your nails—" Bella interrupted her, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I don't…I might look really girly, but I actually don't like doing my nails or all that. We're going to go to sleep anyway, so what's the point?" That was new, she wasn't girly. And here I thought that since she was rich and flirty she would be very, very girly. I guess I was wrong about her like she was probably wrong about me. During some of Alice's speeches of sleep over's Bella took out her phone. Apparently she had a text message.

"I need to go meet Angela at the library; she needs to talk to me." She told Alice, she nodded. "It was nice meeting you guys, I guess I'll see you around," With that she stood up and walked away from our table.

Alice looked pleased that Bella had accepted to go shopping and sleep over at our house. Bella Swan was sleeping at my house; I turned to look at her as she walked. She was distracted and on her way out of the cafeteria she tripped and ran into a guy with black hair. He caught her and put his arms around her, I thought she was going to push him away like she had done with me but instead she smiled at him. He said something and she blushed and stepped away from him. But she didn't walk away, she started talking to him, no, not talking; she started flirting with him and he was gladly flirting back. What was up with her, she was so confusing, why had she acted all offended on me when I tried to flirt with her and now she was being all flirty with that guy? She couldn't hate me so fast; I didn't know her from eve.

He said something and she smiled then after something she said his face brightened as if he'd just won the lottery or something. Then just like that, she walked out of the cafeteria.

"Edward, let me give you a little tip." I turned to face Jasper. "When you talk to her, talk to her nicely and in a respectful voice, but make sure your voice is not only respectful, make it soft and joke with her if you have the chance, she's different. She won't fall for your flirting, if you like her, don't let her see you paying attention to other girls who are flirting with you, only pay attention to her."

"What are you talking about?" he was confusing me; I hadn't flirt with anyone but her.

"You kissed two girls before school even started and it's your first day here," how did he know? "Word travels here," he said smiling. Alice made a face, stood up and left taking Jasper with her. Jasper was right; maybe I should try to talk to her about it. I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and saw a table covered with carton and there was a line of people, lots of people. There was a guy walking next to me and I turned to him.

"What is that?" then I saw his face. It was the guy Bella had been flirting with.

"People are nominating the queen and kings," he seemed nice, I couldn't misjudge him just because he had been flirting with Bella. She was so beautiful that it wasn't weird guys wanted to flirt with her. He turned to look at me and I smiled and stretched my hand to shake his.

"Edward Cullen" I said, he took my hand and shook it.

"Erik Night," Night? What a weird last name.

"You went already?" I asked pointing at the table.

"Yeah, but I think we already know who's going to be the queen." He was staring at someone and I followed his gaze. Standing right next to the guy administrating the table was Isabella Swan. I stared at her too, she looked so…gorgeous; her hair blowing in the air.

"What are you two staring at?" I turned to see Jay standing next to us with a grin on his face.

"I was just thinking who I wanted to nominate, you?" I carefully avoided his question. He had become a great friend to me barely today and I already felt bad for thinking about his sister that way. Before Jay answered me, he turned to Erik and caught him still staring at his sister so he smacked him on the head.

"Be careful there, Erik. You make a wrong move with her and you're dead." He warned him, his voice sounded teasing but his face was dead serious. Erik made a face and turned to look somewhere else. "Hey, Edward, you should come over by my house today. So I can show the CD we were talking about,"

**Wanna knw wat happens? I do. I dnt knw if u guys will like it…I hope so. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously in Rich kids…_

_(Still on EPOV)_

"_Be careful there, Erik. You make a wrong move with her and you're dead." He warned him, his voice sounded teasing but his face was dead serious. Erik made a face and turned to look somewhere else. "Hey, Edward, you should come over by my house today. So I can show the CD we were talking about," _

"Won't your sister get mad though?" I asked.

"Nah, she brings her friends along all the time, why would she get mad at me for bringing mine?"

"I don't know, I was just asking." He laughed a little and then went to vote for the new king and queen.

"You like her too don't you?" Erik asked out of nowhere.

"Who?"

He smiled. "Bella, but she won't even look at you. I saw you flirting with her earlier, it was a worthless effort. She's gonna be mine, sooner than later." That made me crack. He had finally showed who he really was hadn't he?

"That's if I can't avoid it." He grinned.

"Are you threatening me Edward Cullen?" I grinned right back.

"I'm just laying the cards on the table Erik _Night_." I sneered his last name.

**BPOV**

Lunch was crazy, Jay seemed so…happy. I asked him what was up with him but he said he'll tell me later he made me wait with him for a long time then the bell rang and he said he'll tell me after school. I was a little overwhelmed with all the nomination things going on. We were getting the results on prom. I was so excited, prom was next week! The rest of the day was a blur. I got out of my US History class, and I was about to call Mathew so he could pick me up when I saw Erik waiting for me, right outside. When he saw me he smiled.

"You weren't planning to ditch me were you?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course not, why would I?" he got closer.

"I don't know, you tell me." The just as he had come nearer he backed away slowly. "Did you tell your brother?"

"About..?"

"About you going to the park with me?"

"No, but I will. Hold up," and before he could reply I saw Jay approaching me.

"Hey Bells, what you up to?" I smiled and pat him on the back.

"I'm going to the park with Erik, I'll be home later, 'kay?" Jay's smiled faded and turned into a frown.

"Fine," I was about to walk away with Erik when Jay grabbed my arm gently. "Go on, wait for him by the gate. There's something I have to tell him." I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets, Jay had never acted so…so…overprotective. I nodded curtly and gave Erik an apologetic smile, then walked away. As soon as I walked away Angela stopped me.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to the park with Erik, but I have to wait for him because Jay decided to start being the protective brother and he's talking to him.

**Jay's POV**

After Angela and I left Bella at the cafeteria, I knew I had to do it now or it would be too late. So I put together all the courage I could and as we walked to the library I started walking slower.

"So…Angela, I've been meaning to ask you something since…well…a very long time ago." Ugh, I sounded like a moron. Couldn't I have phrased it better? Angela kept walking slowly but I saw her beautiful brown eyes winded a little, she glanced at me for a second and suddenly she decided she wanted to look at her hands. I thought I saw a little bit of hope in her eyes, but I couldn't be sure.

"Go ahead," I stopped walking. Angela stopped as soon as I did and she turned to look at me, curious.

"Well, we've known each other for a long time. Enough time, for me to start to _care_ about you." Her eyes winded a little, shocked. I didn't know how to keep talking without sounding stupid. "Okay, so, _care_ was not the word I meant to say. More like...well…"_ Be a man._ "I like you Angela. I like you a lot. I like you since the first time I ever saw you, but I was too much of a coward to admit it at first. When I finally admitted I liked you, well, I was scared to tell you. I knew that if I didn't tell you now, later you might meet another guy and he might beat me to the punch …" I stopped babbling. "Would you be my girlfriend, Angela?" she was staring at me with huge eyes.

A smile crept on her lips. "I thought you'd never ask, what took you so long?" I knew it was too soon for a kiss. She deserved respect, so I hugged her tight and picked her up from the ground and started twirling around. She had her arms around my neck, holding tight. When I set her back on the ground I looked at her in the eyes. Her face was inches from mine; she put her forehead against mine and closed her eyes. I breathed in her delicious scent, closing my eyes as well.

She smiled "Jay, I like you too. I like you a lot, since the first time I saw you." I saw her blush, and I couldn't help the smile that broke on my face. I was radiating with happiness.

"Do you mind if we tell your sister?" she asked.

"I don't mind, we can tell her right now if you want." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Well, it was more like the corner of my mouth.

"I like you, I really do, but can we take it slowly." She looked a little afraid of what I was going to say.

I sighed just for the show, and she hesitated. "Angela, we're in no rush. We can take it as slow as you want. Whenever you're ready, I'll be ready." She seemed so relived that I chuckled.

She stared into my eyes. "You are so different from the other guys, in a good way. You're not like some jerks out there." I touched her face.

"Of course I'm not, but I do have my flaws of course. I should warn you, I'm a little protective of the people I care about; that could qualify as being a jerk sometimes." She laughed.

"Can we tell your sister now? I could text her to come meet us…"

"Like I said, we can tell her whenever you want." So she grinned and texted her.

"Where is she meeting us?" I asked curiously.

"Umm…by the nomination table. I have to type something in the library, don't tell her anything yet. Can you wait for me there with her?"

"Sure thing," I kissed her forehead and walked to where Bella would meet me.

I couldn't believe it! I finally had the courage to tell her and she feels the same! It took me long enough…

I saw Erik and Edward standing in front of the nomination table, staring. I walked towards them.

"What are you two staring at?" Erik didn't turn to look at me but Edward did.

"I was just thinking who I wanted to nominate, you?" I noticed he avoided my question but at least _he _was paying attention to me.I turned to Erik and saw him staring at Bella, oh hell no. I smacked him on the head.

"Be careful there, Erik. You make a wrong move with her and you're dead." I know he got the warning behing my teasing tone because he made a face and turned away.

"Hey, Edward, you should come over by my house today. So I can show the CD we were talking about," I asked Edward.

"Won't your sister get mad though?" I don't know why I have the feeling he had something for Bella.

"Nah, she brings her friends along all the time, why would she get mad at me for bringing mine?"

"I don't know, I was just asking." He seemed like a nice enough guy, and I know I told Bella he wasn't a player, but I met him today too. I could be wrong. I laughed at the prospect of Edward _not_ liking my sister. There's hardly any guys around who _don't _like her.

I knew that she would probably be the queen, but I went to the nomination table to vote for her anyway. She was right there, looking at me weird.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" so she noticed…

"I'll tell you later," I made her wait and wait for Angela without telling her who we were waiting for. She never got there, so when the bell rang I told her I'll tell her after school.

The day dragged and I already wanted to see Angela. When the bell rang my phone vibrated.

_From: Angela_

_Srry bout lunch, I was so busy. Can we tell bella now?_

_To:Angela_

_It's alright, and yes we can. Let me go catch up to her. meet me der. _

_From: Angela_

_KAY! THXS! _

I saw Bella outside her eight hour class talking to Erik. Of course; he has something between his hands, I can feel it. I walked towards them, and Bella turned to look at me.

"Hey Bells, what you up to?" I asked innocently.

"I'm going to the park with Erik, I'll be home later, 'kay?" I frowned. I knew it, but she had to wait for Angela so I had to do something.

"Fine," Bella started turning but I took her arm gently. "Go on; wait for him by the gate. There's something I have to tell him." Her eyes winded but she nodded and walked away.

"What's up Jay?"

"Listen, I've known you for quite some time. Yes, you are my friend, but I know how you can act sometimes, I know you like to gamble; don't make a mistake Erik. I might look nice and friendly, but don't be too sure…I won't always be _this_ friendly." Then I just walked away to where Bella and Angela were standing.

"Angela says you have something to tell me," said Bella. She waited, expectantly; I put my arm around Angela's waist.

She gasped. "Oh-My-GOSH!" she put her hand on her mouth. I grinned and wound my other arm around Angela, she placed her hand on top of the hand I had around her. Bella started jumping up and down. "Finally, what took you two so long? Congrats!" We all laughed and Erik joined us.


	3. NEED TO READ TO SEE WHAT'S NEXT!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**_

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated any of my stories in like a looooong while. That's because I made a mistake. I wrote too many and then tried to keep up but I kinda got confused and stopped writing all together. **

**The thing is, I have a lot of ideas for all, like I already know what's happening next I just need to write it. That's my problem**

**I don't have time. Well, didn't have time. Now I kind of do.**

_**Go to my profile and vote in the pole quiz thingy there!!! You can vote for me to keep writing one of the stories. ONE for now. I will write until it's complete then I will continue on which ever got the second place in votes or whatever **___

**So please help me out here****, vote and let me know what you want to keep reading!!!**

**I promise I will update that story frequently!!!! **

**The pole will go on until May 15****th****. **

**I need the most votes possible!!!!!!!**

**So I can have a fairly good idea!**

**I want to apologize for not updating **

**And I also want to thank those of you who have read some of my stories and reviewed! **

**I love you guys!!!**

**Keep posted! And be back to check on May 15****th****!**

**I will post another Author's note saying the order of how I'm writing the stories!**


	4. Author's Note POLL RESULTS!

1 Read My Lips and I'll Sing My Heart Out

9 » 29%

2

Though Bosses and Hyper Friends

6 » 19%

3

Egotistical, Never

5 » 16%

4

Your Side of the Bargain

5 » 16%

5

Cold Favors, Cold Answers

2 » 6%

6

Rich Kids and Flirting Methods

2 » 6%

7

Never Loosing Hope

1 » 3%

8

The Dark Angels

1 » 3%

9

Left Behind

0 » 0%

10

When Destiny Sets Traps

0 » 0%

11

When You Find the Other Side of the Rainbow

0 » 0%

**POLL RESULTS!**

**Okay so as you see the story that I'm completing first is "Read My Lips and I'll Sing My Heart Out"!**

**I'm going to start writing right now as soon as I post this **** I will try my best to have something posted either later today or tomorrow… It will be a good length chapter.**

**I want to thank those of you who voted and helped me out of this problem of choosing which story to continue because I was going crazy lol**

**Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed in any of my stories! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! You keep me writing **

**(NOW AS FOR THE LAST TWO STORIS WHICH DIDN'T GET VOTES…WELL, I WILL WORRY ABOUT THEM WHEN I FINISH ALL THE OTHER STORIES! LOL)**

**Love **

**-Sparkles107**


End file.
